scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mice: Societies and Settlements
A study of the World Around Us. Chapter 8-Evo-Mice; Societies and Settlements Written by Naturalist and Philosopher Darles Chawin, also an Evo-Mouse. I would like to go ahead and start with the words "All is not as it seems to be". I have come across many things since our exodus to this strange land, and some of them just don't add up. During my ventures out from Darik, I have encountered many a strange form of fauna and flora, as mentioned earlier in this writing. However, my most interesting finds have not been from unknown, foreign creatures, but of us. Mice. We are not just mice. We are incredibly intelligent, evolved mice that are sentient and capable of using tools. There are six official nations in this world of ours, and they are; -The Hemlind- An aggressive faction of mice that is headed by the mysterious 'Red-Eye', these particular individuals are one of the most prominent factions. Their government is headed by a senate of 11 mice, and is very strong. The Hemlind rose to power through a public publicity campaign and criminal operations, such as political assassination, smear campaigns, kidnapping and extortion, and bribery. Their military centers around light infantry armed with rifle and saber at the moment, though they do have some cannon, and are experimenting with steam engines at the moment. They are located just off center of the continent, on the eastern side of the Great Plains. Settlements: Darik, Chiis -The Machina- These mice are an unknown. There has been little contact with them over the days that we have known of them, and from what little information I have been able to get my paws on, they are a very scientifically advanced society. They have rather advanced weapon systems and cities. There are rumors that they use the complicated and rare Clockwork systems, but this is unconfirmed. I will have to find out more in the future, and gain more contacts. They are located on the southwestern tip of the continent, in one of the two deserts that adorn this land. Settlements: Machina, Maschine -The Integrity Knights- The Knights are zealots. That's the best way to put it. They're a religious order dedicated to their pantheon to their very bones. We've had a run-in with them in the past, and it wasn't pretty. The Knights are a Theocracy, headed by a prophet that they consider the mortal vessel of their Lord upon this world. Their armies' uniform is heavy plate armor, quality steel, in fact. They are in possession of a hefty amount of guns and cannon. They also boast one of the largest populations on the continent, thanks to their leader's charisma. They are located to the southeast of Darik, along the border of the Plains and the massive jungle that covers that portion of the land. -The Brotherhood of Steel- The Brotherhood is a group of warriors in the northeastern ridges, up in the mountains. They are somewhat similar to the Knights, but instead of religious zealotry, they are of a more mercenary persuasion. They also use heavy plate, but it seems to be some sort of thick, refined iron instead of steel. Descriptions of them point toward being larger, with more muscle mass than the normal mouse. Their numbers are rather small, but they make up for it with an expertise in battle rarely seen. -The Sang'Han- A collection of savage tribes from the far northwest, they make their home in the icy, rocky hell that is the Velhalin Peninsula. These mice are a sturdy bunch, bigger than even the Brotherhood. The Sang'Han are group of mice altered by the bitter winds of the north and large amount of time spent in underground chambers and tunnel networks. While still mice, they have taken on a rat like appearance. They are a very aggressive group that are normally clad in armor that is a mixture of iron, fabric, and wood, though there is a around a hundred that are clad in full on iron armor. These heavily armored mice are the protectors of the Sang'Han royals. However, many Sang'Han go unarmored and without anything but cloth wrapped around their chest or waist. -The Romice- These folk are a recent addition to the civilizations of the world. Their royal family allegedly has roots in the Hemlind, and many in our faction hold high hopes for future negotiations because of this. They make their home on the far eastern shores of the continent, where land is incredibly fertile and conditions are moist. Not much is known about them at the moment, aside from what has already been stated. There are other factions, of course. Minor ones, or splinter factions. Another major group to take into account are the natives of this land, and the dozens of tribes that they make up. They're an unfriendly lot, and rather backward, but they number the highest, well into the thousands across the land. Now, an interesting little morsel of information is that not all the mice on this continent are intelligent, with several groups being no smarter than the animals that surround us...